


Vegas, baby!

by a_warrior_forged



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_warrior_forged/pseuds/a_warrior_forged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy piece set in Vegas in the beginning stages of Tony and Pepper's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas, baby!

Tony had insisted on going to the casino that night. His persistence had only elicited an eye roll and a muttered sigh from the redheaded assistant.

"Come on, Pep. We're in Vegas," he pleaded, slipping an arm around her waist.

"..fine," she said gingerly. "Let's keep this business though," she picked his arm off her waist before going off to her side of the suite.

"It'll be fun, I promise!" he called after her, moving to the mini bar to pour himself a glass of scotch. His hair was already slicked back and he was dressed for a night out, in a button up red shirt and black slacks. He sighed, bringing the glass up to his lips to take a gulp. Meanwhile, Pepper was slipping out of her clothes to begin getting ready. She folded up her pant suit as it came off and walked to the other room to put it away. She'd only worn it for an hour or two so she figured it didn't need to be washed. The closet was full of distasteful, yet obviously designer, dresses that Tony had bought her specifically for the trip. The mere thought of how much money was spent on dresses she may not even wear once was enough to cause another sigh to leave the assistant's pursed lips. After a few moments of silent thought she finally decided on a red dress. It was a bit modest...but only when compared to the other dresses one might consider to be just carefully placed strips of fabric. She held it up in front of her and shook her head, smiling a little. It was short and form fitting but the neckline was straight across, leaving the garment sleeveless. She picked a tan leather jacket off the hanger at the end of the closet and ripped off the quadruple digit price tag as she shook her head. After what Tony perceived to be an eternity, Pepper emerged from the door way to her room.

"How do I look?" she asked wearily as she flattened the dress down against her body. A wide grin spread across Tony's face.

"Dashing as always, Ms. Potts," he licked his lips and looked her over.

"You know what, I'm going to change," she rolled her eyes and turned back to the room but Tony quickly chased after her.

"Oh no you aren't," he said as he stepped right behind her and turned her around.

"You look beautiful," his gaze was warm against hers and Pepper felt her muscles immediately harden in response to the tension. Upon feeling the tightness in her arms, the engineer withdrew his hands and muttered a quiet half-assed apology.

After a few moments of staring, she cleared her throat. "Right then, let's go?" she motioned toward the door.

"Right," Tony replied as he held out his hand to her. Reluctantly, Pepper placed her hand in his and they walked together toward the door. They made their way down to the casino mostly in silence, hands intertwined. The elevator opened up to a small hallway and Tony led her through the corridors and masses of people and paparazzi and finally to the casino.

"How about some black jack to start things off?" he turned to Pepper and grinned.

"Sounds good to me. Not like I'll be playing anyway," she looked around and shrugged. "I could use a drink though.." she muttered, still looking around.

"Right, drinks," he nodded in response as they arrived at a table. He flagged down one of the waiters and ordered himself a scotch and a martini for Pepper. He then proceeded to sit down at the Black Jack table. Pepper stood behind him , resting her hands on his shoulders, and watched. Tony was good, winning round after round. A crowd quickly grew around them, especially after people discovered who it was that was winning.

"Wow," Pepper mumbled softly. Tony turned to her and smirked before returning to the game.

Hours passed as Tony kept playing with Pepper standing loyally behind him. Drink after drink, the night went on until finally Pepper yawned. It was nearing 2 am. Tony turned to her. "What's wrong, Pep? The night has only just begun!" he laughed, clearly intoxicated.

"It's almost two in the morning, Tony. And you are drunk...and I am too, a little bit," she admitted. She'd had three martinis and one glass of wine. Tony, meanwhile, had done shots around 11 and was now onto his third glass of whiskey since then.

"Fine, if I win this round again," he smirked before continuing, "then we can go back upstairs." he spun back around on his chair to the table and pushed all his chips forward.

"Tony is that even how you play?" Pepper muttered, confused. She never did like gambling, nor was she any good at it. It was hard to tell which was the result of which. Tony just laughed though and the crowd around them roared. Pepper closed her eyes, suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue take over her body. Suddenly, the crowd roared again.

"Oh god," she mumbled, opening her eyes. "Are you done now?"

Tony jumped up and turned to Pepper. "I won! Again! I haven't lost a game all night! Woo," he cupped her face and mashed his lips against her quickly before addressing the crowd. Without saying anything he raised both his fists in the air. The crowd applauded.

"Alright, let's go, superstar," Pepper mumbled as she grabbed Tony's arm and began dragging him through the crowd. Groups of people tried to stop them but the resilient assistant didn't stop for anyone.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm here all weekend!" he yelled happily to a pout group of scantily clad young women.

"No, _we_ are not," Pepper remarked.

"Oh, c'mon Pep! That was fun. Let's stay all weekend," he pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes as they entered the elevator.

"I will not be doing this again," she groaned. Tony fell silent until they finally arrived on their floor. Pepper continued dragging him back to the room. They both stumbled around the doorway as he fumbled for the room key in his pocket.

"Hey, hey Pepper," he grinned as he pulled her inside.

"What, Tony?" 

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Tony laughed. Pepper rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels, making her way to her bedroom.

"Wait," Tony called after her suddenly with a different, more solemn, tone in his voice. Pepper turned around clumsily.

"What?" she groaned.

"I...I don't want to sleep alone," he muttered. He sounded like a little boy. A wave of compassion fell over Pepper's face and after a long moment of contemplation, she started toward his room.

"Fine, but no groping," she stated with a finger pointed in his direction as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him after her. Unconsciously, she pulled off her dress, leaving her bare except for her bra and underwear, and crawled into Tony's bed.

"Are you coming?" she said softly, peeking her head above the down comforter.

"Oh, yeah," Tony said. He was lost in thought. He hadn't even noticed her lack of clothes as he kicked of his shoes. "Coming," he called as he slowly unbottoned his shirt, slipping it off, before sliding off his pants. He crawled in next to her and wiggled his body against hers as she slipped an arm around her waist. He buried his face in her hair and the back of her neck and together they slept all night and into the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
